Aceptación V Traición
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no. Puedes buscar las otras piezas de esta colección, dando clic a mi perfil.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

CAPITULO 5: TRAICIÓN.

Los enormes ojos del bebé no dejaban de verla, las pupilas negras, se fijaban en los detalles de sus manos y los otros tantos movimientos que hacía. Shunrrei, cansada de tanta inspección, hizo lo único que tenía a la mano, le tendió a la criaturita una de las galletas que comprara para almorzar.

El bebé, feliz, la agarro con sus regordetas manos, cuya motricidad fina aun carecía y apretaba, en puño la masa crujiente sabor chocolate para terminar comiéndosela... Mejor dicho, babeándola.

-Los niños te aman, Shunrrei Kou- Le dijo Mía, burlándose de todos los bebés que su amiga enamoraba. Shunrrei tenía esa facilidad para que los niños se le quedasen viendo, y no dejarán de hacerlo hasta que sus padres salieran de consulta y se los llevaran en su carriola.

-Ni lo digas. Me gustaría poder hacer mi trabajo sin ellos. No me malinterpretes, me gustan los bebés, pero, es mejor cuando no están viéndote. Hasta parece que tramarán algo.

-Pediste el día...¿Qué haces aquí? - Cuestiono Mía, muy curiosa, Shunrrei era la persona más trabajadora que conociera en la vida, aparte de Seiran... Por ello, cuando Shunrrei le pidió que le diera un día extra de descanso a sus vacaciones, se asombró, pero, sin poderse negar, accedió. Shunrrei no tenía quejas en la clínica.

-Se te olvido firmar los historiales de Ran Shuhei.- Mía suspiro, Shunrrei tenía razón...espera, sin Shunrrei, ella tenía que encargarse de la terapia del erotómano Ran Shuhei. Mía ya no vio tan bueno el que Shunrrei, se tomara un descanso. - Tendrás que atender también a Ri Kouryu. - Mía suspiro. Los pacientes de Shunrrei eran raritos, ella prefería atender otra clase de acomplejados... - Por favor, si Ran Shuhei te seduce, no lo mandes al hospital. Y si Koryu comienza a alucinar, recuérdale con paciencia...

-Se cómo tratar a los pacientes, Shunrrei...soy tu jefa - Le recordó de mala talante.- Jamás golpearía a ninguno de mis pacientes, por más que me saquen de mis casillas. No lo considero apropiado... Por mucho que lo merezcan.

-Muchas gracias. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Mía.

-Lo que sea para mantenerte feliz - Shunrei se le quedo viendo - Últimamente estás resplandeciente. Se te nota tan enamorada. Ryuuki debe estar haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿Ves? Tras la amenaza de divorcio, los hombres se vuelven melosos, recuerdan todo cuanto olvidaron hacer...- Shunrrei volvió a sonreír. - ¿Tienen una cita?.

-Hoy será un buen día, Mía.

-Salúdame a Ryuuki.

Apenas Shunrrei se alejó, Mía ya la extrañaba... Ocho días sin su preciosa psicóloga asistente serían un tormento... Pero, siempre podía llamar a Titán para que le preparara un café, no importaba que este tuviera que atravesar media ciudad para poder consentir a su hermana.

Shunrrei sabía que Mía Johannes, tenía razón...estaba enamorada. Tanto o más que cuando decidió dedicarle su vida a Ryuuki Ri.

Con otro giro del volante, Shunrrei se estaciono en la cafetería Meine Liebe... Dispuesta a zamparse unos deliciosos bocadillos con mucha crema pastelera, de esos que Ludwing Linchesteine, preparaba cada día con gran éxito a la venta... Shunrrei aún no creía la capacidad que aquel hombre tenía para la repostería, cualquiera lo imaginaria empresario o ejecutivo en las grandes ligas, de lo serio que se le veía.

-¡Shunrrei! - La recibió Koshou Kouga. Shunrrei se sonrojo apenas la viera, con sus telas ajustándole el cuerpo, resplandeciendo... Cómo lo que era: una diva, su diva - Mi pequeña, pensé que me dejarías esperándote más.

-Tuve que ir a recordarle a Johannes que se hiciera cargo de mis pacientes - Kouga asintió, besándola... Shunrrei volvió a pensar en Mía..¿Qué el divorcio volvía tiernos a los hombres? No, en realidad, los volvía tacaños e imbéciles y unos llorones. Ryuuki no dejaba de molestar a su hermano Seiran con el tema, desconsolado por la inminente separación. - Creo que estaría más tranquila si Ran me marcara al celular uno de estos días, pero, tampoco quiero darle la confianza... Es de esos pacientes pesados, no sabe cuándo se le dice que no, mucha culpa lo tiene su atractivo físico... Tontas serían las que le dijeran no.

-Shunrrei, luces tan linda cuando te enojas.

-Koshou... A ti, siempre te parezco linda. ¿Ya ordenaste?

-Naoji vino hace rato, le dije que le dijera a Ludwing que nos preparara lo de siempre. No quiero dejar de comer esos bollos.

-Engordarás, Koshou - Koshou volvió a besarla... Y Naoji que traía las bebidas y el pan, suspiro por ellas dos.

Kou Shunrrei contaba con cuarenta años... Y prácticamente, se veía como una treintañera tierna... Ryuuki siempre le adulo su cara de niña, un rostro que Koshou corrompía con su boca, usando su lengua... Koshou la enamoró.

Shunrrei se cansó de tener que lidiar con su esposo, al cual, claro que amaba... Había compartido con él desde que tuviera diecisiete años, tenían dos hijas, un patrimonio, una vida juntos... Y una muerte juntos, que no tenía que estar programada tan pronto, pero, así estaba.

Ryuuki inicio a presionarla cada vez más y Shunrrei tenía que dividirse, tenía que atender a sus pacientes en la clínica de Johannes, asistir a las conferencias del trabajo, atender a sus hijas, prestarle atención a la carrera política de Ryuuki y al mismo Ryuuki... Entre tantas cosas que hacer, Shunrrei se descuidó, al punto de dejar sus terapias con el psicólogo que trabajaba en la misma clínica.

Y ese ritmo de vida le duro catorce meses.

Mía prácticamente la obligo a presentarse con Seto Kaiba, un Kleniano que no le importaría hacerse un tiempo en su apretada agenda y quitarle una paciente a Light Yagami.

-Terminemos esto pronto, Kaiba, ¿Podemos dejarlo en media hora? - Seto escribió otro poco en la laptop sobre su escritorio, sin dirigirle la palabra a Shunrrei.- Ryuuki tiene que presentarse en la cena de los embajadores por la paz. Los príncipes de Azadistan, Moralia, Kurdhistan y no sé qué más, vienen... Tenemos que estar presentes. Aún no sé si el discurso de Ryuuki ya esté preparado, o le falten detalles. - Kaiba volvió a teclear los botoncitos negros. Shunrrei era una buena camarada, una mujer en la que se podía confiar y una terapeuta respetable, pero, su vida personal apestaba. ¿De qué le servía, saber ejercicios de relajación, si no los aplicaba? - Koourin ha de estar estresada.

-Tú estás estresada.

-La propuesta de Ryuuki tiene que ser aprobada, lo más seguro es que lo anuncien hoy. No creo que este enterado, no me imaginó que digan ese tipo de cosas antes de tiempo. El ministro Ki, es muy temperamental... Y misterioso, seguro que se lo dice a cinco minutos del reconocimiento.

-Tú misma has ignorado tus terapias... - Seto volvió a tratar de explicarse, esforzándose por escucharse civilizadamente calmado... Como si el oír a una camarada, autodestruyéndose e ignorando la carrera a la que había servido toda una vida, no le tocara los huevos.

-Ryuuki...él tend..

-¡Shunrrei! - Semi grito Seto, Shunrrei, en acto reflejo, le observo lánguidamente... Odiando los modos klenianos, los consideraba de bárbaros. Pero, francamente, no esperaba que Seto Kaiba recurriera a otra corriente de la psicología teniendo una personalidad tan fría. - La jefa te a pasado conmigo, porque no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una terapeuta corriendo por allí, sin reforzar sus paredes psíquicas, no sería ético ni bien visto para Leo, la Clínica tiene una fama que salvaguardar. Te estás derrumbando, Shunrrei.

-No es cierto.

-Tienes razón - Admitió Seto - Te están rompiendo - Shunrrei apretó los dientes - ¿Qué pasa para que no le pidas el divorcio a Ryuuki? Kourin no es, ella ya está grandecita, entiende perfectamente las cosas. Estás poniéndote en peligro, innecesariamente... Ryuuki no puede pedirte más de lo que ya le has dado, eres una buena mujer.

-Nunca me consideré mala.

-Pues considérate una mala mentirosa.- Shunrrei volvió a maldecir a los Klenianos. El humanismo era tan bonito... Menos rudo - El sexo no puede ser tan bueno, para que te ates a Ryuuki.

-No es eso... Bueno, Kaiba, veras - Seto dejo de teclear, sabiendo que Shunrrei le haría una confesión... - Únicamente hemos tenido relaciones - Hay que linda, se dijo Seto, Shunrrei no podía decir Sexo. Tenía que sumar "reprimida sexual" a la larga lista que ya tenía para describir a Shunrrei- Bueno, Sólo lo hicimos para tener a Koourin y Nenkin.

-Oh - Atino a exclamar Seto... Esa si no se la esperaba. - Tienes cuarenta años, Shunrrei, no es sano... Bueno, supongo que... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? - Se reprendió - Estas tan frustrada sexualmente , que es imposible que hayas buscado una aventura por allí...

-¡Kaiba! - Gritó escandalizada, era imposible que ella le fuera infiel a Ryuuki.

-Es saludable, Shunrrei.- Seto alzo los hombros... Él mismo buscaba compañía antes de tener pareja oficialmente, el sexo no requería de lazos emocionales: sólo se necesitaba de un papel que avalara el estado de salud.- Es un consejo... Tómalo: Dedícate un poco de tiempo para ti. Lo necesitas. Ocupas hacerlo, te lo debes. ¿En qué idioma, mujer? - Shunrrei estuvo muy tentada a decirle que en chino, pero se abstuvo... Seto le respondería... El egocéntrico de Seto Kaiba, hablaba fluidamente seis idiomas y manejaba las cuentas bancarias, como un as de la bolsa de valores...Shunrrei aún se preguntaba porque se había decantado por ejercer Psicología.. - Ahora...este es mi diagnóstico: Odias a los hombres, no los ves como parejas, debido a su constante pulular sobre ti... Lo siento Shunrrei, no sé si sabias que eres lesbiana.

Shunrrei odiaba a los Klenianos, jamás tenían tacto para decirle a los pacientes las cosas.

Esa misma tarde, Seto Kaiba, preocupado como pocas veces, alegando que si no hacia un buen trabajo, Mía Johannes lo despediría, la llevo al club homosexual femenino más chick del momento.

Shunrrei siquiera quiso saber cómo Seto Kaiba tenía conocimiento de esos sitios. A lo mejor, Seto bailaba en uno de los clubs o, en realidad, él fuera ella... Shunrrei agito la cabeza, Seto Kaiba no podía ser mujer.

¿O sí?

De cualquier manera, Shunrrei fue así que la conoció... La presentaron como Madam Koshou, una cantante bastante buena... Shunrrei, se enamoró de esa boca roja sobre el micrófono y por primera vez, se imaginó algo erótico... Y Seto, que la leía como el libro abierto que era, no pudo más que burlarse de ella.

La psicología era el único trabajo en donde el cliente no tenía la razón, pensó gratificante mente Seto, antes de irse con uno de los meseros.

Koshou, siendo la mujer de veinticinco años que era, que se sabía ver sexy, arrebatadoramente sexual y bella, elegante... Acostumbrada a todo tipo de pretendientes, menos a una cuarentona con aires infantiles a la hora de tratar de ligarla, no pudo evitar boquear. Por el trabajo que hacía y su físico, Koshou estaba impresionada, de que una mujer tan tierna la viera de manera ensoñadora y fresca.

Acepto de inmediato la cita para el café.

Y Miene Liebe, las había visto desfilar desde la primera cita... Desde hacía un año. Como la cafetería era privada y acogedora, no era tan popular como tendría que ser. Pero, Koshou seguía insistiéndole a Ludwing que aquello podía cambiar si se hacía de un poco de propaganda, con los buenos meseros que tenía.

Habían programado las vacaciones para estar juntas, después de todo... Ryuuki se iría a Siria un tiempo, y las hijas de Shunrrei estarían en los campamentos de las preparatorias.

La vida les pintaba perfecta... Dentro de poco, Shunrrei estaría oficialmente divorciada de Ryuuki, Koshou dejaba la vida de dama de compañía, Shunrrei amaba a Koshou y Koshou amaba a Shunrrei.

Thomas miraba a su mujer, echada en la cama como un vil gato, recostada y echa bolita entre las cobijas... Tenía que terminar de ponerse las botas para largarse de allí. Pero, el ruido obligo a Mía a intentar despertarse, medio lográndolo... Viendo la hora.

-¿A dónde a las dos de la madrugada, Thom?.

-Me han llamado.

-Bueno - Bostezo - Tendrías que estar agradecido por tener a una esposa tan comprensiva, otra ya te estaría preguntando por tu amante.

-¿Y porque no lo haces?.

-Si tuvieras una, hace tiempo que me la presentarías para acostarme con ella, buscando tener a las dos compartiendo la cama.- Thomas le dio un beso en la frente, acariciándole la cabeza... Para luego bajar su boca al clítoris, húmedo aún por la anterior refriega que le diera...- Llegaras tarde... Se te va a morir.

-Ya está muerta, Mía. Ha sido Ector Wood el que me ha llamado. Dice que ocupa de un médico respetado y sabio, que pueda opinar sobre esto. - Mía oculto su risa - Soy Sabio y respetado, querida.- Mía se retorció al sentir la lengua entrando en ella y al dedo de Thomas, entrando en su recto. Thomas le ordeno con un gruñido que se estuviera quieta y mansamente, Mía le obedeció, resintiendo el tener que hacerlo - No quiero que prendas los televisores, tampoco que salgas a trabajar, eres la jefa... De algo te tiene que servir.

-Pondré a Seto a cargo de los pacientes de Shunrrei.- Thom asintió... Y con otro movimiento, sus dedos se encargaron de un masaje placentero y su boca de otro, Mía en poco rato, tuvo su orgasmo... Thomas aun ejercía un poder sobre su mujer en la cama.

-Nos vemos. Y vuelve a dormirte.

Thomas la abandono, la dejo... Sin decirle que iba a la escena del crimen de Shunrrei Kou, que fue asesinada por su hija, la misma mocosa a la que le regalaron una muñeca para su pasado cumpleaños.

Mía apreciaba a Shunrrei, no era momento para que se enterara.

Ector, trataba de calmar a la histérica chiquilla que no soltaba el cuchillo con el que perforo el pecho a su madre.

-Ella engaño a papá y papá es tan bueno. Ella, esa sucia mujer, ella... Ella prefirió a una perra, ella no es normal. Ella, ¿Por qué? - Tartamudeo Kourin. Ector no pudo responderle, estaba más intranquilo por la llegada de los medios... Aquello sería un estallido, la esposa del senador Ryuuki Ri, asesinada por su hija por infiel y con ¡una mujer! - Papá no debe de enterarse, se sentiría mal. Lo haría triste.

-Se va enterar, chiquilla - Le aseguro Ector.

-¡No! - Le negó, demasiado afectada - Papá no puede, se distraerá del trabajo y es tan bueno. Se ha esforzado tanto.

-Bueno - Volvió a calmarla, Ector, tratando de no perder de vista el filo del cuchillo. Seguía dándole mala espina que la mocosa no lo soltara. - Cuéntame que paso.

-El viaje escolar se canceló, existieron unas diferencias entre los presidentes estudiantiles. No sé bien que pasó, así que, en fin, regresaba a casa: Sabía que papá no estaría, pues ha ido como representante a Siria, pensé que podía estar con mamá, últimamente no habían estado muy bien las cosas con ellos... - Ector entendió que Kourin se refería a Ryuuki y Shunrrei - quería hablarle, decirle lo que quiero a papá... Mamá quería divorciarse, lo dijo la cena pasada... Yo no quería que lo hiciera. ¡Quiero mucho a papá! - Ector asintió. ¿Qué niña no ama a su padre? Lastimosamente, Kourin lo hacía demasiado, pensó Ector echándole un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Shunrrei - No hice ruido, quería sorprenderla. Decirle que tendríamos la semana para nosotras solas. Ellas... Ella, la vi. - Kourin apretó de nuevo el cuchillo y se levantó, señalo con este al sitio justo en donde una de los oficiales, recogía pedazos de evidencia - La besaba, se murmuraban palabras cariñosas, ella, esa mujer... La alta, la usurpadora, la ladrona, metía sus finas manos entre los vuelos de la blusa de mamá, le habría el ziper del pantalón, le obligaba a acercarle las caderas al rostro, madre apenas se sostenía de la pared. - Ector volvía a asentir. Tratando de no prestarle demasiada atención a los datos innecesariamente gráficos de la niña escandalizada y traumada. Por el contrario del resto, que morbosamente veían a la mutilada Koshou y se la imaginaban, subiéndoles la temperatura y sentían la pena de que una vida se fuera de tal vil manera - Lo sorprendente, era que mamá correspondía, le tiraba del cabello. Le hablaba con una dulzura que vi sólo para mi padre. Mamá estaba cambiando a mi padre por la ramera, la trepadora, si se le nota...- Dijo Kourin, buscando en Ector una aprobación a su observación - Véanla, ella es una vividora. A saber con cuantos habrá estado. - Ector no dijo nada - Mamá la prefirió.- Volvió a decir, provocando en Ector un estremecimiento, como el que sufría al ir a ver las piezas de arte del asesino serial Doctore - Entonces, lo comprendí, yo tenía que decidirme... Escogí a papá. - Thomas que iba llegando, vio la negra piel de Ector, tiñéndose de un blanco... Y supo que las noticias eran peor que un parricidio. Al ver a la chiquilla, amenazando a todos con el cuchillo, pero sin blandirlo, quedándose quieta, en dirección a los cuerpos... Que aun sin cubrir, exhibían los huesos y los intestinos, los ácidos apestaban el sitio y Thomas se recordó, que la mocosa tenía que estar tan enferma como él mismo, para tolerar la imagen sin vomitar.- Lo escogí. Como tenía que ser.

-¿Qué paso? - Instigo Ector.

-Tomé el cuchillo, a mamá le encantaba mantenerlos afilados, le gustaba cocinar, pero ya no lo hacía. Nos mandaba a comprar la cena. Ahora sé porque dejo de cocinar, ella cocinaba para la perra, ¡Le preparaba el alimento para untárselo en la vagina y tragar de ella! - Koourin corto violentamente el aire, sacando unos suspiros de cuidado por parte de los oficiales.- Seguro que la lamía...

-Chica

-No lo soporté, ¿Bien? - Ector se abstuvo de bufar ¿bien? ¿Qué onda con la enana? Claro que nada estaba bien - basto con acercármele sigilosamente, a la primera que apuñalé fue a la perra esa... Mamá tenía que verla, tenía que sentir lo que sentía. Ella me arrebataba a mi padre, tenía que arrebatarle a su amante.

Ector la mando con un oficial... Que con mucho cuidado, la condujo a la patrulla, la chiquilla aún no se sacaba de encima el cuchillo.

Thomas negó con suavidad, viendo lo que quedaba de Shunrrei.

-Tan feliz que estaba - Dijo Thomas.

-¿La conoces? - Ector se fumó un largo cigarrillo, los labios le temblaban. Pocas veces veía a una mocosa de esas... Bueno, pocas veces veía niñas así fuera de la familia de su esposo.

-Trabajaba para mi esposa, no le sentara saberlo, Ector. Shunrrei Kou, acababa de pedir unas vacaciones, más un día extra... Mía andaba loca por ello, pero, le alegraba que Shunrrei recuperara el sentido y las ganas de vivir.

-¿Cuál es tu diagnostico? - Pregunto ya arto del tema, quería terminar cuanto antes para irse a la cama y pedirle mimos a su esposo... Yoite jamás se los negaba.

-Murió desangrada.- Apuntó, hinchado de orgullo porque Ector confiara tanto en él - Ella miente, Ector. Koourin sujeto a Shunrrei, la golpeo primeramente con el jarrón, que ya desapareció... Shunrrei tiene varios fragmentos incrustados aún. La sujeto a la cama, las muñecas aún están moradas, Koourin torturo a Koshou - Ector arqueo una ceja... Interesado en dos datos: la tortura y el que Thomas ya identificara a la víctima, cuando ellos aún trataban de hacerlo - Bien, la conozco... Me costó trabajo reconocerla, es una basca de sangre y carne, con lo bonita que era... - Suspiro, recordando su fino rostro y su carácter apantallante, pocos hombres escapaban de sus encantos, Koshou no era ninguna prostituta común, sino que se trataba de las estimadas y apreciadas acompañantes cultivadas en arte y política. -En fin, la frecuentaba en mis años...mm, En donde la tensión era demasiada con Mía, en la época en la que nos estábamos divorciando.

-Claro, en la que renunciaste a todo por irla a buscar, que te perdonara...- Le recordó Ector de buena gana. - El divorcio siempre nos vuelve tiernos y románticos. - Se burló.

-Jajaja - Soltó sin gracia - Bueno, la chiquilla, le corto la mano a Koshou, luego miembro por miembro... Ya estaba muerta cuando fue a destrozarle la cara. Shunrrei vio todo... Koourin alegara a la locura, pero, si fuera el caso, no hubiera planeado una muerte así. La tortura no es parte de la locura, al menos, no la tortura planeada. Shunrrei murió después. Sin poder hacer nada, más que llorar.

-Gracias, Thom. Y disculpa que te sacara así de la cama.

-Descuida... Mía no se enojó.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
